A valve timing controller adjusts the relative rotational phase (engine phase) between a crankshaft and a camshaft which determines valve timing by using the controlling torque generated by a torque generation means, such as an electric motor and a dynamo-electric brake.
In such a valve timing controller, an output rotor is connected to an input rotor of a phase adjusting mechanism. The output rotor outputs a control torque, and the phase adjusting mechanism adjusts the engine phase. That is, the engine phase is adjusted according to the control torque which is transferred from the output rotor to the input rotor. For example, in a valve timing controller disclosed in JP-2005-264898A, the input rotor has a cylindrical input wall. A fitting recess is formed at an inner surface of the input wall. A joint member of the output rotor is engaged with the fitting recess, whereby connection strength between these rotors is enhanced.
The input wall of the input rotor is rotatably supported through a bearing member. In order to reduce supporting backlash, it is possible to press-insert the input wall into the inner circumference of the bearing member. However, since the rigidity of the input wall is partially varied in a circumferential direction due to the fitting recess, the input wall is deformed in the circumferential direction when it is inserted. Such a deformation causes a distortion of the fitting recess, so that it will take long time to engage the joint member and the fitting recess. After assembling, the joint member vibrates in the fitting recess, which causes abrasion and noise. In a case that the deformation of the input wall is transferred into the bearing member, a roundness of the bearing member is deteriorated so that life time of the bearing member is reduced.